


Remember me:

by Andrea250



Category: VIXX
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Flashbacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Jung Taekwoon | Leo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: I wrote this back in 2017 as a secrete Santa Claus gift on asian fanfic. I am finally posting it!This is a Ravi/Hyuk pairing, please enjoy!





	Remember me:

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this mediocre tale... in my opinion. An amateur writer/artist is never satisfied with his or her own work and tis is me.... sorry please ignore me!

会うは別れの始め- to meet is the beginning of parting. (Or every good thing must come to an end.)  
  
 ** _3rd person's P.O.V:_**  
  
With the changing of the seasons... Nothing last forever and with each passing memory, so did hope and nothing was the same.   
  
He once loved and it was beautiful yet tragic... it was a daring love that could never be forgotten. He never meant to hurt the younger boy but he knew that love requires sacrifice and Hyuk was meant for much more than the life Ravi could provide.   
  
They both were young and happy. A time where they felt infinite and young forever, who could not ask for more. So demanding and greedy it had to come to an end, it was fate that they must part.   
  
Ravi looked at the picture on his office desk and it always made his heart ache with want and love but as each glance the pain subside.   
  
He could still remember this picture like it was just yesterday. It was their first date and Hyuk wanted to capture every moment because even if it ends. They would still live through picture, it was silly to some but true in every way. The memory never died just preserved itself in this freeze frame of time.   
  
 ** _9 years ago: (Ravi: 18 Hyuk:17)_**  
 _  
_ _"Ravi hyung!" Hyuk latched on to the older male in glee and excitement. The younger boy felt like his insides were being set off like fireworks an emotion that could not be explained._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Calm down hyuk, so cute." Ravi could not help but chuckle in delight. "Hyung!" Hyuk complained._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I am not cute." he pouted but it only proved Ravi's point even more and Hyuk did not want to admit to such things._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Whatever Hyuk-ah." he chuckled, only setting off the younger boy even more with nagging complaints. Yet, Ravi did not mind because he loved Hyuk more than words could explain._ _  
_ _  
_ _"What are we going to do?" Hyuk wanted to know so badly. Ravi thought his impatience was frustrating, yet, enduring because it meant that Hyuk actually wanted to be with him._ _  
_ _  
_ _"It is a surprise." Ravi did not want the mystery to end just yet. He had already pictured how things would go and he was not about to ruin it himself._ _  
_ _  
_ _"All good things come to those who wait." He chuckled at the expression painted on Hyuk's face, it was accepting and in thought. He kissed the crown of the smaller boys head._ _  
_ _  
_ _..._ _  
_ _  
_ _The brunet boy could not stop buzzing with questions and Ravi only could say yes or no and nothing more._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I am sorry Ravi hyung, you must be annoyed with my never ending talking... I promise to stop." Hyuk felt the raven haired boy was probably tired but Ravi did not think it was annoying._ _  
_ _  
_ _He felt like things were complete because things were always silent. He was never much of a talker and everyone thought Ravi was a mysterious bad boy. So no one ever approached or messed with him._ _  
_ _  
_ _The only one willing to talk to him was Hyuk and he felt a sense of belonging whenever the younger boy would spend time with him._  
  
 ** _Flashback end_**  
  
A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." the door opened revealing Taekwoon his assistant and friend.   
  
"Yes?" he sighed.

"You have a meeting with the people from Lee corp., he had forgotten that he was going to meet with a partner company.

 "Thank you for reminding me." he ran his fingers through his raven black locks and sighed.   
  
 ** _9 yrs ago:(Ravi:18 Hyuk:17)_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Flashback_**    
 _  
_ _"Ravi hyung." it was winter and snow was falling from the night sky of seoul._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Hyuk-ah be careful." they were at the park walking in the silent night, it was perfect._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hyuk could not contain his happiness, it was their third date and it was bliss. Their affections never faltered and it was like the first moment they have met all over again. Perfect and innocent, it was beautiful and sweet everything else did not matter to them._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Hyung lets make a snowman!" Hyuk voice held excitement and Ravi could not deny the younger boy wishes._

_"Hold on Hyuk." he ran to his boyfriend and stood next to him on the open field covered in blankets of snow._

_  
_ _***_ _  
_ _"Done!" they had put the finishing touches on their badly done snowman. It was terrible because for the eyes it was a hole and the other one was a quarter, its arms tiny twigs, if you could even call them twigs. The mouth was made out of tiny pebbles and the nose was not visible at all, it was terribly funny._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Hyung, it is bad." Hyuk chuckled with delight._

_"I think it looks great!" Ravi disagreed._

_  
_ _"How." Hyuk laughed in disbelieve._

_"Because we made it, it might not look great but it was made with thought and love," gosh it was cheesy and Ravi wanted to cringe but he felt genuine about his own statement._

  
_"Smooth hyung, but you are right." he wrapped his arms around the taller male and laid his head in the crock of Ravi's neck._ _  
_ _  
_ _It is perfect. Too perfect to feel like reality, it was a sweet dream that brought lightness to his heart and Ravi could not deny that Hyuk holds a big part of it._  
  
 ** _Flashback ends_**  
  
He remember what it was like to love and be loved, he never forgot the person that held his heart, it would be impossible to ever find a love like Hyuk.  
  
Their love was pure and unadulterated, it was obvious to everyone that would pass by the couple that they had something genuine.   
  
He never doubted his feelings for the younger male never! He new that Hyuk was his forever, it was the matter of would he be able to give Hyuk the life he deserved.   
  
He came from a poor class family and Hyuk did not care but one day it would matter. That is what scared Ravi the most, it would kill him to think Hyuk would finally think Ravi was nothing.  
  
 ** _7 yrs ago: (Ravi: 20 Hyuk:19)_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Flashback_**  
  
 _"You say I don't understand! How could I?  You don't tell me anything! " Hyuk shouted at Ravi with such fury._  
  
 _"I can't read your mind Ravi!" he was in tears and Ravi could not bring himself to comfort the younger boy._ _  
_ _  
_ _"What happened to us? When did we stop being us?" Hyuk finally had enough of the cold shoulder and disappearing acts. He loves Ravi but did Ravi love him anymore?_  
  
 _Ravi stared at the younger male emotionless and cold. No trace of the old Ravi left to be found and that scared Hyuk because the man he loves is gone._  
  
 _"What can I do to fix us?" Hyuk wanted things to go back to the way things were. Is that even possible anymore is all hope lost for a future together?_

_In Ravi's mind, noting could possibly be fixed. Whats done is and done and Hyuk could not change the forgotten time._

  
**_Flashback ends_**  
  
Heartbreak in mid December was the case for the past seven years now. He never liked winter,  it reminded him of his loneliness and the pain.   
  
He never meant to hurt Hyuk, in his mind he knew what was the best option for both parties. Hyuk would have never been happy and Ravi could not live with being the reason behind Hyuk's suffering.   
  
He had to cut the ties between them even if he hurt Hyuk. All good things always come to an end and for Ravi that was always the case.   
  
He just needed to be the one to let go before the ache in his heart grew more. In truth his heart was never the same after their parting.   
  
He always wondered if Hyuk missed him the way he missed the younger male? Or was Hyuk happy?   
  
He would like to think the younger male was happy, even if it meant he was not in the picture anymore. Hyuk's happiness was ultimately his own.  
  
Even to this day his mind and heart always longed for the boy who loved him regardless of status, fear, or outside influences.  
  
He grabbed the frame off his desk and put it back in the drawer of the mahogany desk. No longer wanting to go down memory lane.   
  
He had put himself through enough suffering today and that was enough for now. He still had to be composed for his important meeting, it is a contract that would help his company benefit more even if his company was doing great right now.   
  
He got up from his desk grabbed his black suit coat and fixed his silk blue tie and left for the meeting. He hoped that things will be perfect in the end, it had to be.  
  
Ravi finally made it to the conference room and felt confident enough to face them. He knew he was ready to give this proposition to lee corp.   
  
He took one last breath and opened the door. Everyone stood up in respect as Ravi walked in the room, he exude power and importance.   
  
He bowed and everyone else did in respect of each other. Once everyone looked up Ravi came face to face with the one person he thought he would never see again.   
  
Hyuk was still beautiful as ever that would never change, it felt different seeing him. He smiled softly to himself and sat down "shall we begin?" he broke his silence.   
  
 ** _~The End._**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed my story and I am sorry for my absence as always I try to quit this disappering act. But I am always disappointing you guys, my faithful and lovely readers I am sorry for not being around much. Please forgive me and know I don't mean to do this but so much goes on and I am trying to get my shit together and I am sorry yet again. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for waiting for me and just everything... I could not have asked for better readers cuz I already do and I am grateful for you all! ❤❤❤❤
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
